disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Phineas
A Phineas and Ferb Movie is an upcoming 2016 American traditionally animated film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, is based on the series created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh. The film acts as the series' finale, and is the predecessor to an unnamed future Phineas and Ferb spin-off. It will be released on July 26, 2013, distributed by Walt Disney Pictures.The movie centers on stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, who have come to the last day of summer. To go out with a bang, they decide to do the biggest thing they've ever done. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has come up with a brilliant plan to take over not just the Tri-State Area, but the world, and Perry the Platypus is helpless to stop him. This film has two narrators, which are Dan and "Swampy". Synopsis After 104 days of having fun, Phineas and Ferb are hit with the harsh reality that school starts tomorrow and that it is the last day of summer. They decide to do the greatest thing they've done all summer, which leads to a great journey with their friends Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and Django. Jeremy has become fed up with Candace always choosing to bust her brothers instead of spending time with him and having a serious relationship, and he asks Candace to choose either him or her brothers, which leads Candace into deep thought wondering what she should do. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had started to doubt that he can take over the Tri-State Area, let alone the world, until he comes up with a plan so grand that Perry the Platypus is helpless to stop him. Dan & Swampy have described the movie as the series finale to end all series finales. They also stated that everything the fans have wanted to see all show happen in the film, including Phineas and Isabella's first kiss (* SPOILER * non-including their kiss in AT2D, as that was wiped from their memories), Candace finally busting her brothers, and Phineas and Ferb finding out that Perry is a secret agent. It is also revealed what happened to Phineas's dad and Ferb's mom. The Story The first half of the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo plays, but Phineas is lowered down on a rope and presses a green button, which causes the screen to flash, turns it into the 2006 logo but it's in the clouds. The music is a rock version of the fanfare composed by Danny Jacob. After Cinderella's Castle pans out and the lettering is seen, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pops up in the bottom right corner of the screen with a remote. He presses a button on the remote, and the Castle crumbles to pieces, revealing the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. headquarters underneath it, and the lettering changes to "Doofenshmirtz Evil Pictures." He begins to laugh, but Perry knocks him out with a wrecking ball. Doof mutters: "Huh? Uh,Oh! He is then hit by the flapping pages that begin the "Walt Disney Animation Studios" intro, also customized for the film, and flies off screen yelling as the indent continues. The film opens up with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh narrating the story of how two boys came to be with a montage of screenshots of a "live-action" version of Danville. After they are done narrating, a panormic shot of "live-action" Danville is shown. As the picture slowly gets zoomed in, the shot becomes more animated and the song a special rendition Today is Gonna be a Great Day" in the form of "Main Title Sequence/Phineas and Ferb" starts, revealing a remake of the Phineas and Ferb Title Sequence, starting with Phineas and Ferb on the tallest skyscraper in Danville. As well, the things they are shown doing are changed around slightly. When it plays "Building a rocket", the rocket, which they are building, blasts off, but as their hands were on it, their hands stretch, still hanging onto it, off the screen in cartoony fashion, until they lift off and vanish in puffs of smoke. When "Fighting a mummy" plays, Phineas, who is on Ferb's shoulder, swipes at the mummy, but misses and causes he and Ferb to fall down. Small changes like this are applied to all the things they are seen doing. Later in the song, the words "Let's put our hands together and design a master plan" are spoken by Phineas, and "This is Ferb-tastic" is said by Ferb. As the final line, "Today is gonna be a great day!" is sung, the ending of the regular song "As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall..." plays. During the part when Phineas and Ferb jump around as pictures are seen behind them, the pictures are from the most famous episodes of the series. Phineas and Ferb end as Candace yells "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a movie!" The "Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh" lettering that is usually on the bottom is not in the movie's title sequence. Trivia & Info Opening Sequence The movie has a special version of the title sequence that's almost completely different from the TV version: The opening theme is essentially Today's Gonna be a Great Day, but the lyrics from the Phineas and Ferb Theme are included in the chorus and at the end. Female background vocals going, "Wah-wah-oooh" like in "Monster Mash" by Bobby (Boris) Pickett and the Crypt Keepers. A choir is used for the song again like in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. This was also planned for the original theme song in its entirely, but was changed to be more modern. At the beginning, after singing the first 2 lines, it's revealed Swampy (Live Action) was singing this. Dan: (Laughs) Really? Swampy: What? This version, like the second winter themed opening, uses a mixture of the show's Season 2 Through present character animation and Disney's theatrical 2D Animation. The Scenes are completely reanimated. This Version is meant to be, and now is, a classic Disney song.